


Cats, cats everywhere, and not a cat to drink

by TheTartWitch



Series: Charles, you're an alien [3]
Category: Avengers, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cats, Charles gets what Charles wants, Charles wants a cat, Erik is whipped so bad, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTartWitch/pseuds/TheTartWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles wants a cat and Erik loves cats but says no and then shows how badly he is whipped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats, cats everywhere, and not a cat to drink

**Author's Note:**

> " " is Charles and Erik's home language  
> [ ] is English.  
> ;)

Cats. Charles has discovered cats. Erik is doomed. 

"Please, Erik! I'll take care of it!" Charles pleads, holding up the fluffy-looking grey kitten for Erik's perusal. Erik grunts. He refuses to touch it, because then it'll actually feel fluffy and not just look it and he'll cave to Charles' begging. He looks over at Raven with an only slightly-visible twitch to his eyelid. 

She smirks at him and pets the kitten. 

"Charles, where are you going to keep it when we leave?" Erik asks desperately, clinging to any reason to not get the cat. It's not that he hates cats, really, because he loves cats. He pets the strays on his morning walk and everything. It's just that he's worried he'll spoil it and lower his guard, and on this planet far from anyone else Charles can truthfully rely on, he doesn't want to risk that. 

Charles obviously catches that thought, because his eyes narrow in annoyance. Erik finds himself suddenly kneeling in front of Charles without even having thought about it, which is of course because Charles thought of it for him. "I can protect myself, Erik," the man snaps, holding out the kitten. "Now pet this cat and tell me you want to take it home so we can stop causing a scene in the pet store!"  

The cashier looked worried, like she might come over, but a moment later her eyes glazed and she began petting the puppies in the cage by her foot. Erik rolled his eyes. "Charles," he said again, trying to think of some other logical reason they shouldn't get the cat. "Tony might not -" 

"Tony doesn't care! I had Hank askhim!" Charles growled petulantly. Erik floundered for a moment before finally sighing and holding out his (disinfected) hands for the kitten.  

"It's soft," he mumbled, brushing his palm down the thing's spine.  

"That's what I've been telling you, Erik." Charles grumped, turning to the wall of leashes and collars and tags in consideration. "Now go pay for it so we can take it home and spoil it rotten."  

Erik and Raven trotted to the counter to pay. [ _Whipped!_ ] Raven crowed in English, [ _you_ are  _so whipped!_ ] 

Erik growled at her in response. [Sorry about that,] he mumbled to the cashier, [he just really wants this cat.] 

[Oh, don't worry!] She grinned, looking a little stunned. [What are you going to name it?] 

"Stubborn, after Erik!" Charles yowled from the other end of the store, and Erik put his head in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me requests for this series! Stuff like 'Erik has never seen X type of flower' or some domestic shit would be great cuz I need more practice writing fluff. Please tell me how this turned out!  
> Gonna try to post one prompted fic everyday, but I need prompts for that!


End file.
